Fantastical!
by Curlia
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's a nobody, new student Sakura Haruno is instantly somebody due to her smarts and looks. What happens when two worlds collide? And what the hell does a Italian Motorscooter have anything to do with it? /non massacre/ AU OOC SasuxSaku


Yo. c: This is my first fanfiction! n_n I know this chapter is short but... I just wanted to get it out there. I'll probably start uploading once a week. BUT WAIT! *dramatic intake of air* I have an excuse! The power was out and I had to write the entire thing in a journal by hand... and I have a band-aid to prove it! D:!

DISCLAIMRRRR: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters. (so far, I might add a couple OCz) BUUUUT I do own the plot for this fanfiction. c:

(Psst: Rated T just in case I decide to amp it up a bit in future chapterzzz)

* * *

_CHAPTER UNO CHAPTER UNO CHAPTER UNO_

The day started like any other school day for Sasuke Uchiha. He opened his eyes to a dull and virtually undecorated room, sighing, he slowly got himself up and took a shower. He pursed his lips and stared down at the boring school uniform; Short-sleeved dress shirt, blue and green tie, and a pair of black slacks… Blah. He grudgingly put it on and trudged downstairs, there he grabbed a breakfast bar and made his way to the front door. The grumpy Uchiha slipped on his converse and slung his backpack over his shoulder, after failing to dodge the kiss his mother gave him, he slipped out the door and began his long walk to school. He was slowly making his way to the academy, about 5 more minutes he guessed, but that's when something unexpected happened, A sleek yellow Vespa pulled over to the sidewalk. "Hey, need a lift?" a feminine voice called out, Sasuke stopped walking and turned around to look at who spoke, A short, pink-haired girl with striking jade eyes stood before him with a helmet in her arms. She shoved the said helmet into his arms without a word and spun on her heel, coolly making her way back to the Vespa parked on the sidewalk. Sasuke just stood there, dumbfounded as he ran his fingers through his Ebony locks, "You comin' or not?!" shouted the driver of the sleek yellow machine. Sasuke sighed and pulled the helmet that was forced upon him over his slicked-back hair, jogging over to the Vespa, he swung his leg over the other side and stared awkwardly at the back of the girls' head. "Hold on tight." the girl snickered, she started it up and immediately froze when she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist. She could tell she was blushing but chose to ignore it as she took off down the street, "What's your name?" she questioned the boy who was currently latched onto her back, "Sasuke Uchiha" the male practically shouted in her ear. "Geez, your gunna make me go deaf," she whined, "Anyway, First name Sakura, Last name Haruno." She declared as she pulled into a parking space in front of the school.

* * *

"Konoha Academy" Sakura read out loud, she paused and turned to look at the Uchiha who was still clinging to her. "Ohh, Sasu-kun, I don't know you this way" she teased, Sasukes' eyes visibly widened as he swiftly released Sakura from his death-grip. However, He quickly regained his composer and put on a seductive face, "Would you like to?" Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes as she turned her attention back to the large building towering above her. "Wait… You do go to this school, right?" She asked, a hint of panic in her voice, "Heh, yeah." Sasuke replied, "Wait, Hold on, You go here too? I've never seen you around before…"

"Yup, I'm new here." she smirked

"Sooo," he drawled,

"You need help finding anything?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Wow, your pick-up lines are surprisingly bad for someone so-…nevermind" Sakura sighed,

"But sadly, Yes, I do need help finding the front office…"

* * *

Sasuke grinned mischievously as he slowly started walking towards the Academy, a couple of seconds after he began walking he noticed a firm grip on his wrist. He turned around and gave Sakura a questioning look. She grunted and dragged him over to a bench, Sakura then pushed the said boy down on the bench and proceeded to mess with his hair-due. "What are you-" Sasuke started, only to be silenced when Sakura whipped out a compact mirror and shoved it in his face. "There, now your hair is actually worth giving second look." She stated smugly as she looked down at Sasukes' awestruck face. His once smooth hair was now spiked up in the back and his bangs were pulled forward to frame his face. 'I look… whoa…' He thought to himself, Sakura noticed him lost in his thoughts and nodded slowly in satisfaction. "All right, I better end this before your ego has time to swell." She smirked. Sakura grabbed Sasukes' hand and dragged him towards the large double doors that lead to hell. Or so she thought… Naw, just kidding, it was hell. "So, Sasu-kun, Where's the horribly misnamed 'front desk'?" She asked, batting her eyelashes in a mocking way. Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the suffix, it sounded so right coming from her.. He remained silent as he beckoned for her to follow him down the unusually long hallway, She complied and followed him through another pair of double doors… seriously, what's with these doors?!

* * *

Woohoo! CHAPTER UNO IS DOOOOONE! n________n I'll probably start working on the MUCH longer CHAPTER DOS tomorrow... or the day after tomorrow. FRIDAY IS MAH BIRTHDAAAAY~ Yayz. Teehee, anywaaaay. I FRICKIN' LOVE VESPAZ. I WANT ONE BAAAD. Uh, yeah, anyway.. *cough*

Peace, Love, and Cherry Pie.

~curlia;


End file.
